Sin respuesta
by Tmari
Summary: haruka y michiru se separaron por mucho tiempo, pero ahora se reencontraron que pasara con todo lo que sientieron que sera de ellas contine lemon
1. sin respuesta

SIN RESPUESTA

Hola Michiru cuanto tiempo… como has estado espero bien…

Estos días he pensado en ti bastante y tu has pensado en mi??

Como entre a estudiar lejos nos alejamos bastante no???

Escuche por ahí que tienes novio

Te trata bien??, si no es así lo golpeare donde mas le duela,

Hay Michiru tengo tanto k contar… pero en verdad la razón por la que te escribí es otra

En verdad Michiru te pido disculpas por no estar contigo…pero tengo mis razones

Se que te deje sola y por eso te pido disculpas… no se como decirlo en verdad no se qué hacer necesitaba saber de ti espero que contestes… bueno no te quitare mas tu tiempo cuídate…

Atte.: haruka tenou

-así pasaron 2 meses y no hubo respuesta –

Haruka volvía de la escuela encendió su computadora (no hay mensajes nuevo)apago la computadora y se tiro en su cama, mientras se acurrucaba toco un oso de peluche , que uno de sus amigos le había regalado y que michiru le obligo a conservar, con el oso sus manos cerro los sus ojos y recordó aquel momento

flash back

-michiru y haruka como siempre fueron a juntarse con serena y las demás al mismo lugar

de siempre para ponerse de acuerdo para la fiesta de navidad, cuando estaban como a una cuadra del lugar haruka nota que hay un chico con un regalo en sus brazos el cual las mira y sonríe-

Haruka: mira Michiru, un admirador, nunca te dejan tranquila verdad??

Michiru: no seas pesada (se adelanta hasta el chico)

Chico: hola como están

Michiru: hola, nos estabas esperando??

Chico: si, eso estaba haciendo señorita Michiru

Michiru: por favor solo dime Michiru

Chico: si señorita… perdón Michiru

Michiru: y como te llamas?

Chico: lo siento disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Yuki yagami

Michiru: yo soy Michiru kaio y el es haruka tenou

(Haruka saluda levantando la mano)

Yuki: si, los conozco se…Michiru (contesta nervioso)

Michiru: y en que te puedo ayudar?

Yuki: es que…Michiru...Puedo hablar con haruka?

Michiru: (sorprendida) con haruka?

Haruka: conmigo? Y que quieres?

Yuki: (sonrojado) Jo… joven haruka… tome…

le pasa el regalo y sale corriendo-

Haruka: y esto?

Michiru: creo k era admirador tuyo (seria)

Haruka: eso parece…, porque pones esa cara? Michiru (la acorrala),

Acaso estas celosa?

-se acerca a ella con intenciones de besarla Michiru le sigue el juego-

Michiru: Haruka…

Haruka: que sucede michiru

-se le acerca mas pero Michiru le detiene la boca con sus dedos

Michiru: porque no abres tu regalo

Haruka: esta bien

y así lo hice y el regalo era un oso blanco-

Michiru: un oso.. qué lindo!

Haruka: estas cosas no van conmigo

Michiru: que mala eres… y de donde lo conoces

Haruka: mmmm no se pero me resulta familiar

Michiru: lo sabia ya no te soy suficiente

Haruka cómo puedes creer eso… michiru tu eres para mi la única

-recuerdo haber abrazado largo tiempo era tan agradable estar a tu lado esa sensación es la que más extraño-


	2. Mensaje Enviado

MENSAJE ENVIADO

-bueno pero como todo debe terminar ese abrazo también termino si no aun estaría abrazada a ti justo cuando llego ella-

Mina: hola!!!

Michiru: eh… hola mina

-aun no se como se las arregla para aparecer esa niña, bueno con ella ahí nos apresuramos en llegar a nuestro destino pero en el camino me pregustaste-

Michiru: haruka k te pasa?

Haruka: me siento rara… como k el oso no va conmigo, mejor lo voto

Michiru: no puedes hacer eso, dámelo yo lo llevare pero se quedara en tu casa

- esta bien, gracias michiru pronuncie…. Me levante lentamente con el oso en mis brazos me dirigí al escritorio prendí el PC y comencé a escribir-

Para michiru…

Hola… sabes debo de ser una idiota, esta es la segunda vez que te escribo…y tu…

Lo se te dañe .. te deje sola, pero… que quieres que hiciera?...ya no podía aguantar mas …me estaba enamorando de ti, y eso si que es traicionar tu amistad…te quería tanto que no sabia que hacer… quizás estaba confundida…

DEMONIOS MICHIRU!!!...quiero saber de ti... como estas?, que haces?...

Si supieras lo mucho que te extraño…

Leíste el correo anterior, espere 2 meses antes de volver a escribirte

Y aquí me tienes de nuevo escribiéndote sin tener respuesta

Michiru ya no lo negare mas estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tanto pero tu amistad es tan valiosa para mi ,no se como paso pero aquí lo tengo este sentimiento y a pesar que no te e visto en tanto tiempo aun no se disipa y solo me acuerdo de ti… recuerdo cuando íbamos a la piscina, yo leyendo y tu me molestabas para que entrara a nadar aunque no me gustara, te acuerdas del oso que me regalaron y tu me obligaste a conservar…lo tengo aquí en mi regazo….me acuerdo de ti tu cabello tu voz tu sonrisa tus abrazos tu calor…

Cuantas veces no quise tocarte, abrazarte…mi querida michiru no sabes cuantas ganas tuve de besarte..

Pero no pude permitir que te enteraras me hubieras dejado…aunque igual lo hiciste

Michiru debo estar aburriendo mejor lo dejo hasta aquí .

Michiru responderás?

Te amo michiru cuídate.

-después de escribir presiono enviar y una ventana apareció en su monitor

MENSAJE ENVIADO.


	3. musica

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia no le encuentro un final aun, porque no puedo ordenar las ideas en mi mente,en esta parte la convierto en songfic y creo que la terminare luego no más de 2 capitulo y en ello se viene lo fuerte por lo que me han preguntado

Ojalas le guste contestare todos los reviews hoy saludos

CAPITULO 3 MUSICA

Han pasado 4 meses más desde que Haruka envió el último mensaje a Michiru y nunca tuvo respuesta de michiru

Haruka entra a casa después de haber ido a correr y enciende la radio y luego abre su refrigerador mientras se escucha la voz de la radio recién comenzaba un programa de música.

-voz: hola a todos soy mimi yaniu su locutora estrella, y comenzamos con el programas canciones que estuvieron de moda, en el puesto número 10 el grupo ,daft punk, digital love

-comienza la música-

Haruka: mimi?? mimete no era una de las 5 brujas y ahora locutora de radio (cierra la puerta y da el agua)

-después de un rato-

Mimete: y eso fue sorry de Madonna en el puesto número 3

-haruka ya se había colocado un buzo por un lapsus de tiempo no supo donde estuvo su mente-

Mimete: bien y en el segundo puesto un grupo muy popular k se disolvió ase como un par de años, me refiero a los star light y su canción todokunu omoi

Haruka: (su mente volvió a su cuerpo) esa canción michiru, la toco con ellos, lo recordaras michiru?

Su computadora k estaba encendida suena un alarma

Haruka: correo? …podrá ser..michiru…

-se dirige al computador mas se decepciona la carta es de hotaru-

Hola.

Haruka como estas? Como va todo en Francia? Espero bien…las chicas te mandan saludos ellas están muy bien sabes Darién entro a trabajar en un hospital, amy lita y rei están viendo que estudiar en la universidad, amy está decidida en ser doctora, lita quiere ser parvulario, rei aun no se decide por derecho o ingeniería…además serena ya tuvo a su hijita rini…es tan bonita como la que vino del futuro…a si mina le está yendo muy bien con lo de ser idoll ya grabo su primer single y es muy popular, yo tengo novio te acuerdas del chico que te dio el oso? Pues el jajaja se llama yuki….oye Terry me conto que te piensas casar con esteban es verdad?? Cuando que envidia…las chicas me dijeron que te escribirían en esta semana…cambiando de tema el otro día me encontré con arashi, me conto que michiru esta de novia con un chico y que parece que está embarazada…siento ser tan directa pero prefiero ser yo a otra persona quien te diera esta noticia…entiendo cómo te debes sentir y lo lamento…creo que su amistad es muy grande ese sentimiento yo igual lo comparto…arriba el ánimo estamos esperando que regreses te dejo.

Te quiere hotaru

Pd: cuídate regresa pronto besos de todos por acá

Haruka: hotaru…no lo puedes entender yo a michiru la amo…( comienza a llorar)por eso no me contestas?

-termino la canción haruka se seco las lagrimas y miro una foto donde salía con michiru-

Mimete: que gran tema no lo creen? Lástima que ya no estén en el mundo de la música, bien y en el puesto número 1, un grupo también disuelto pero cuya vocalista sigue creando éxitos ,me refiero a gwen stefany y su antiguo grupo no douth, y su canción dont speak con esta nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana bye bye…

Michiru se levanta a a su closed saca una maleta comienza a guardar cosas es momento para un viaje

Es corto ya que quiero colocar la canción para el próximo capítulo donde todo dará un giro

Eso seria nos vemos


	4. se repetia y se repetia

Hola a todos esta soy yo gracias por sus rewies y gracias por leer la historia yo creo que el próximo se acaba en esta parte convertí en fanfic en songfic es la primera ves que lo hago ojalá este bien, agradezco también a mi amiga que a escrito este capitulo por mí ya que yo no podía, a la cual de ahora en adelante nombro como mi editora, ya no les quito mas su tiempo los dejo leyendo este fanfic espero su comentario.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: se repetía y se repetía

Haruka había vuelto desde Francia por aquel impulso el lugar estaba repleto y su avión fue el primero de aquella mañana

Cuando llegue a Japón todavía no había amanecido no recuerdo cuanto duro el viaje nisiquiera le avise a las chicas que venia, salí del aeropuerto y tome un auto rumbo a mi casa solo necesitaba mi auto para poder ir a buscarte no desempaque ni nada, tome mis llaves y fui a la cochera por él, coloque la radio de mi auto mi reproductor con la ultima canción que dijo mimet en la radio antes de volver y comenzó a sonar, mientras lo hacia comenze a recordar

Tu y yo solíamos estar juntos todos los días siempre juntos

Haruka: y así fue desde el día en que aceptamos nuestro destino como guerreras¿ michiru ya lo olvidaste?

Haruka apretó el acelerador a fondo y partió para su suerte las calles estaban vacías, rápidamente llego a la escuela donde estudiaron juntas

Haruka: ya fue hace mucho que dejamos de venir aquí

Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo

Alguna idea paso por su cabeza y se puso en marcha hacia otro lugar lo más rápido que pudo, y así las primeras luces del día se asomaron

Haruka: no creo que dejara de ir a nadar

Y de improviso detuvo su auto frente a un gran edificio, corrió tan rápido solo como ella podría hacerlo hasta llegar a las puertas donde se detuvo, aun estaba cerrado y solo se vio el reloj en la entrada y la hora marcada era las 5.30

No puedo creerlo esto podría ser el final, parece como si nos estubieramos alejando y si es real yo no quiero saber

Haruka: creo que me estoy empezando a desesperar

Volvió denuevo al auto, no podía pensar con tranquilidad, cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y a su mente vino la imagen del océano, y en su mente se dibujo el rostro de michiru

Haruka: ella ama el mar, aunque tenga que esperarla días ella ira

Volvió a encender el motor del auto y partió con mas calma hacia la playa ya comenzaba a ver mas autos, el día llegaba pero el sol aun no salía, el viaje era largo y ella aun no llegaba, el sol ya brillaba y solo le faltaba una curva y llegaba a la playa, la canción en la radio no cambiaba, se repetía, se repetía y se repetía, a haruka no le molestaba, al dar la vuelta comenzó a divisar una figura en la playa y haruka solo siguió mirando hacia aquel lugar

No hables sé lo que estas pensando, no necesito tus razones no me digas por que duele

Y al fin llego a aquel lugar, la figura que estaba en esa playa le recordó lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí, tanto que le pareció ver la figura de michiru a su lado

Haruka: Michiru...

Y ahí espero 9 10 11 de la mañana y no llego, 2 3 4 de la tarde tampoco llegaba

Nuestros recuerdos sin embargo algunos son como noches de terror

_No hables sé lo que estas diciendo, no necesito explicación _

Y ahí estaba hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar y en ese momento a lo lejos llega un auto y ella bajo, la persona a que haruka estuvo buscando

Esto es todo, es el fin tengo que dejar de fingir que somos tu y yo y podemos vernos morir

Adelantos del próximo capitulo voy a ser mala así que esperen a leer el próximo capitulo jajajaja

Saludos Tmari


	5. te amo

holas a todos los que siguen este fanfic muchas gracias por sus comentarios,pero les voi hacer una advertencia coloque este fic en categoria muy elebada y es por algo asi que este capitulo es de contenido fuerte asi que si no le gusta pueden satarse las partes de sexo para ello les voy a interrumpir a mitad del capitulo escribiendole con letra **MAYUSCULA**,bueno para los que piense que esta en una categoria muy alta sin nada fuerte es por este capitulo que lo decidi,bueno las advertencia estan dadas concluyend asi mi esplicacion les dejo con este capitulo de mi fic.

* * *

capitulo 5 te amo

-haruka no lo podia crrer la persona que buscaba estaba ahi parada frente a ella y estaba tal cual como la recordaba la peli verde le sonrio-

michiru:tanto tiempo señorita tenou

haruka:puedes llamarme haruka

-lentamente se acercaron launa ala otra hasta que michiru se cobijo en los brazos de haruka-

haruka:no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe mi querida michiru

michiru:y yo ati haruka....

-estubieron abrazadas por uno largos momentos separararon cuando comenzo a caer una lluvia y sin decir palabras ambas subieron al auto de haruka ya era de noche, habia que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche,se detuvieron en un hotel serca de la playa donde estuvieron, solo quedaba una habitacion -

haruka:es la unica habitacion disponible

-abrio lapuerta 2 sofas una television una cama y una puerta que daba a un baño michiru sonrio y entro-

michiru:no te preocupes... haruka ciuando llegaste

haruka:esta madrugada

michiru:;y no estas cansada?

-haruka sonrie y se acerca a michiru y la abraza-

haruka:si ..pero eso no importa porque alfin te veo

michiru:han pasado tantas cosas ...solo queria verte

haruka:y yo ati...te escribi...pero contestabas

-michiru se volteo para ver a haruka alos ojos-

michiru:pero eso esuna larga historia... haruka...yo...perdoname

haruka:que es lo que quieres decir?

-michiru beso a haruka de manera muy repentina y no ledio tiempo para responder aquel beso y se aparto aunque sigio mirandola alos ojos-

michiru:haruka...te amo

-haruka miro a michiru y esta vez fue ella quien la beso-

haruka: no sabes...lo mucho que queria oir eso...michiru yo tambien te amo

******NOTA DE AUTOR: QUE TAL PARECE UN LINDO FINAL NO?...BUENO AQUIEN LE GUTES SOLO ESO DEJENLO HASTA AHI, PORQUE DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO VIENEN EL GRAN DESENLASE CHACHACHACHAN. JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO COMO LES DIJE ANTES AQUI VIENE LO EXPLICITO ASI QUE ALQUE NO LE GUSTE SE DEJA DE LEERXD YA!!. CON ESTA ESTAN MAS QUE AVISADOS ASI QUE LOS DEJO CON LO QUE QUEDA DEL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS DESPUES*****

-haruka volvio a tomar elrostro demichiru y al volvio a besar dulce mente mientras que michiru la llevava rumbo hacia la cama,cuando sintio en sus piernas que habia llegado ala cama se sento suavemente y desabrocho la camisa que haruka llevava puesta para poder sentir su piel mientras se besaban,haruka le quito la polera a michiru ,la beso en loslabios y lentamente fue bajando dandole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello,bajo hasta sus pechos los acaricio con sus manos pordebajo del brasier pero ella queria verlos pechos de la peliverdeacaricio su vientre y poco a poco se dirijio hacia la espalda donde solto esemolesto broche y retiro la prenda podria parar?-

haruka:michiru... yo..

michiru:haruka te deseo porfavor no pares ahora..

-michiru observo a haruka ambas estaban exitadas pero no habian queridoparar haruka volvio a besar amichiru mientras acariciaba sus pechos con las manos,michiru despojo a haruka de sus ropas y de las que le quedaban a ella ambas solo quedaron con la parte inferior de su ropa intima michiru se sento en sobre haruka a la orilla de la cama mientras se besaban,haruka besaba los pechos de michiruy le lamialospezones mientrasmichiru acariciaba elcabello de la rubia y gemia del placer que le hacia sentir la lengua de la chica ensus pechos,haruka bajo un a de sus manos y comenzo a cariciarpor encima de la ropa de la peliverde el sexode ella,rapidamente la prenda se humedecio,haruka recosto a michiru y rapidamente le quito laultima prenta y comenzo a lamer,michiru jadeaba cada vez mas rapido y la temperatura de su cuerpo iva en aunmento cada vez mas y mas,disfrutaba cada cosa que le hacia su amanda haruka, en ese momento la rubia introdujo sus dedos y lentamente comenzo a moverlos michiru se quejaba mas y mas...

haruka:estas muy mojada

michiru:(agitada)ha..haru...ka

-gimio mienstras que haruka volvia a introducir sus dedos,michiru se movia en la cama por elplacer que le probocaba haruka la cualmovia sus dedos aun mas rapido hasta que con un grito de placer michiru llego al orgasmo-

haruka: te gusto?

michiru:claro que si...

-se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez michiru comenzo a acariciar el sexo de haruka-

haruka:(sorprendida)que haces?

michiru:ahora es mi turno....

* * *

bueno bueno bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo espero que les guste, bueno todo depende hasta donde leyeronXD

me consto hacer este capitulo ya que no soy muy buena describiendo cosas pero me e documentado bien creo?

que opinan? lo mas seguro es que tenga algun comentario malaonda pero no importa ya que lo que uno escribe no es a gusto de todo el mundo ami me gusta porque son desafioXD bueno creo que el final sera el proximo capitulo

que es lo que sucedera ahora cuando porfin se encontraron...que pasara de sus vidas

bueno tendran que esperar para ver... con este capitulo termino de transcribir lo que tenia de esta historia en el cuaderno

el final esta en mi cabeza solo falta que me calcen las palabras...

ya cuidense nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo

atte:

tmari


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mensaje borrado**_

Habían pasado los días y Haruka no tenia noticias de Michiru, ella ya se sentía desolada ya que Michiru no estaba en su casa, se había mudado hasta había cambiado su numero de teléfono, pero aun así Haruka no perdía la esperanza de verla.

Por ello a diario recorría en su moto, todos los lugares que frecuentaba Michiru, pero se decepcionaba por no encontrarla.

Pronto llego el día de la boda de haruka y aun sin noticias de la peliverde.

Ese día como todos, Haruka recorría las costas esperando encontrar a Michiru, pero esta vez no se encontraba sola, en una cafetería la acompañaban Hotaru y Setsuna.

Haruka miraba cabizbaja hacia el océano, pero fue interrumpida por Hotaru cuando le dirigió la palabra.

-Haruka, ¿porque no dejas de buscar?

-yo buscar ¿... a quien?

- no te hagas la tonta…buscas a Michiru

- ¿como?

- no tienes porque excusarte, es tu amiga, lo mas seguro es que quieres que te acompañe en este día tan importante

Hotaru termino la frase con una gran sonrisa, el semblante de la mayo era un poco avergonzado solo atino a suspirar

-mi boda…

Setsuna interrumpió la conversación de ambas, dejando su taza de café que bebía en ese momento, sobre la mesa.

-se supones que cuando te casas es porque amas ala otra persona, por ello compartirás con ella el resto de tu vida

Setsuna miro a haruka

- aun tienes tiempo para que te arrepientas

Haruka levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la de Setsuna

-di mi palabra Andy, además le debo mucho

- si lo haces por gratitud, estas siendo cruel con el

- no…

- no me puedes mentir haruka,.. Se que no soy la persona indicada para darte este sermón ya que no soy muy sociable pero…eso se llama gratitud no amor…

- no pienso romper mi palabra

- no es algo de honor Haruka entiende

La voz de Setsuna se volvía mas fuerte conforme avanzaba la conversación

- el te ama, estas siendo muy cruel con el, ya que tu no lo amas, porfavor haruka…basta de engaños no lo lastimes ni a el ni a ti misma

- ¡por favor paren!

La voz alzada de la menor interrumpió la discusión de las mayores, aunque Setsuna aun se encontraba molesta, así que no perdió más tiempo y se levanto.

-es hora de irnos Hotaru, hay una boda ala que debemos asistir

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con una sonrisa de haruka, para alejarse de la mesa junto con Setsuna, pero justo antes de salir susurro algo tan bajo que solo ella misma escucho, pero que Haruka pudo ver moviendo los labios de la menor.

"_no, importa la decisión que tomes, será la correcta, te estamos apoyando"_

La pequeña atravesó la puerta mientras que Haruka volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

Ya en la tarde.

Mina Lita y Rei se encontraban con Haruka en su departamento, Mina maquillaba a Haruka, mientras que Lita la peinaba, para el día que se suponía seria el mas importante de su vida.

Lita: ahora coloco el velo y listo

Mina: yo también termine

Mina acerco a Haruka un espejo

- ¿que opinan?

- para ser sincera, jamás pensé verte con un vestido quizás un terno es mas propio de ti

- ¡calla mina!...aun así te ves hermosa haruka

- pero por que no eligiste el blanco, el sueño de toda mujer es cazarse con un vestido blanco, cuando me case con Yaten.

- te vez muy bien ese color va contigo

- una chica bonita se ve bien con todo

Haruka no contesto, a nada de lo que decían ambas chicas, permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, mirando su reflejo.

- entonces porque no nos vamos a la iglesia

Rei que observaba todo y había permanecido callada se unió a la conversación

- aun es temprano para la novia

- yo me quiero ir para conseguir un buen lugar, ¿no te molesta?

- claro que no, vallan

Haruka dio una sonrisa que a Mina le precio algo triste, miro a Rei como queriendo decir algo, pero esta solo cerro los ojos y asintió con su cabeza.

- entonces me voy, Lita ¿me acompañas?

-cla...claro, permiso Haruka, Rei, nos vemos luego.

Amabas salieron del departamento, mientras que la rubia solo se levanto de la silla,

Llevaba puesto su vestido de novia color crema con un bordado en las orillas, el vestido era cernido al cuerpo, sin demasiado escote además de una tiara en su cabello con pequeñas piedras, de esta tiara salía su velo del mismo color que el vestido.

- Haruka…te noto rara, te vez triste siendo que tendrías que estar feliz…debe ser por Michiru ¿verdad?

- si es verdad es por ella, llevo buscando desde que llegue y no la encuentro y eso me desespera, no entiendo porque no quiere saber de mi no contesta su teléfono ni mis correos electrónicos, nada de nada

-por eso tienes esa cara

Rei se acerco y le levanto el rostro con las manos, los ojos de la otra huyeron de los de la sacerdotisa, esta solo sonrío y busco en su bolsillo un papel.

- toma

Extendió la nota hasta haruka en ella había unos números escritos

- serena esta muy preocupada por ti por eso me pidió que te diera esto, ella no puede desaparecer sin que sepa la princesa

Rei le sonrío, se despidió con la mano antes de salir del departamento, haruka la miro irse sin decir absolutamente nada, cuando estuvo totalmente sola tomo el papel y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, aun estaba indecisa, si llamar o no ,pero la duda no era parte de ella, así que marco el numero.

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar como marcaba tono y comenzaba a sonar en una habitación, que la luz apenas iluminaba através de un ventanal con cortinas oscuras mientras que un ligero viento las mecía, dejando ver al otro lado un balcón con vista al mar y en el, la chica en cuestión, mirando el océano sin darle atención al telefono, hasta que contesto la grabadora.

"_¿hola?..."_

Al otro lado de la línea haruka sonrío al escuchar la voz de Michiru, pero cuando la voz continuo se decepciono al darse cuenta que era una grabación.

"_en estos momentos no estoy en casa, deja tu nombre y te llamare, en cuando vuelva, hasta entonces…"_

Termino de sonar la grabación y por un instante haruka dudo hablar, pero respiro hondo y hablo en tono bajo

-Michiru…¿Cómo estas?...te debe ser raro escuchar mi voz…sobre todo este día...bueno tu sabes el porque…pero esta es la ultima carta que me juego…Michiru te e estado buscando desde ese día, quería hablar contigo sobre esto…la boda…Michiru dudo que vuelva a saber de ti después de este día…pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi, daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, dudó que supieras lo mucho que quería que me pidieras que me quedara contigo…pero no fue así…tu te alejaste…quizás no quieras saber mas de mi ahora que vas a ser madre, quizás por eso me dejas…pero bueno…Michiru ya no te molestare mas esta será la ultima vez que escuches mi voz…Michiru te amo…

Disculpa pero hoy cuando de, el si…renunciare totalmente a ti, porque después de eso será muy tarde para nosotras…lastima que no pude cumplir mi promesa… "Michiru…te seguiré hasta el infierno".

Se escucho como haruka colgó, el teléfono Michiru estaba de pie junto al telefoneo había escuchado todo lo dicho por la otra, pero no se atrevió a levantar el audicular, se acerco a la contestadota la cual sonó.

"_tiene 1 mensaje nuevo, presione 1 si desea escuchar el mensaje, presione 2 si desea borrar"_

Michiru, presiono un numero y la contestadota volvió a indicar otro mensaje

"_mensaje borrado"_

Después de ello tomo sus llaves y salio de la habitación.

Hola a todas ¿como están?

Espero que les gustara este capitulo, me a costado un montón darle un buen final y por ello aun esta inconcluso le tengo dos finales distintos me gustaría saber cual les interesa para darle fin al este fic, pero como todo es sorpresa solo díganme que quieren leer primero el final feliz o el final triste de igual manera subiré los dos, pero el que me indiquen mas veces que quieren leer lo subiré primero y lo dejare como el final oficial.

Bueno continuo dando disculpas por la demora de este capitulo, pero me centre en terminal dos fic de Saint Seiya que tenia pendiente, además de hacer mis cosplay y vivir mi doble o triple vida XD.

Una tiene que ser buena novia, amiga y estudiante, para que no me malinterpreten.

Les doy las gracias por leerme

Si quieren mi correo me lo piden por mensaje

Privado, bueno dicho esto me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo

Mil besos, espero sus rewies = ^0^=

Atte

Tmari


	7. predicion

_**La prediccion**_

Ya se acercaba la hora, Haruka iba en el auto rumbo ala iglesia la marcha era muy lenta para su gusto, pero era de esperarse ya que hace algunos minutos había ocurrido un accidente de trafico, el silencio en el auto era incomodo incluso sin conocerse chofer y pasajero, fue el primero el que rompió el silencio del vehiculo.

-una lastima no cree.

-es verdad.

la respuesta de la chica fue cortante y que el chofer no encontró nada mas que decir, pero justo en ese instante pasaron junto a un pequeño auto color verde que había sido chocado por un camión, el pequeño auto había quedado con la parte delantera totalmente destrozado, aquella imagen provoco que la rubia le diera un escalofrió.

-por favor avance mas rápido.

-lo que usted diga.

Por otro lado en la iglesia estaban todas las sailor reunidas incluyendo a Taiki y Yaten, sentados con las otras chicas, aunque no estaban todas sentadas en la entrada de la iglesia se encontraban serena, Darien con su hija.

Hotaru y Setsuna se acercaban a ellos, aunque la menor se veía algo pálida, parecía enferma esto no paso desapercibido por la princesa.

-¿estas bien Hotaru?

-si, no se preocupe.

La respuesta no convenció a serena, pero no.

Si la menor no quería decirle lo que sucedía no podía obligarla, así que centro su atención en la morena.

-pudieron hablar con Michiru.

-no hay caso, no contesta.

-puede ser que mi mi visión ya se allá hecho realidad, tenemos que ir a verla.

Interrumpió Darien pero la menor del grupo le contesto.

-pero príncipe si vamos Haruka sospechara.

-puedo salir en medio de la boda...así no se da cuenta.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en que hacer que ni se percataron de la presencia de Seiya quien estaba al lado de ellos.

-pero yo puedo ir a buscarla.

-Seiya desde hace cuanto que estas aquí.

-lo suficiente bom boa.

-como estas Seiya.

-bien Darien, muchas gracias.

Ambos se dieron la mano, aunque no fue tan solo un apretón, ello había un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, por su parte Hotaru y Setsuna saludaron con un gesto de cortesía en sus rostros.

-como les decía, yo la puedo ir a buscar, solo díganme por donde empiezo.

Darien se acerco a Seiya y le contó todo acerca de su visión, este asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió en su moto hacia donde le había indicado, en su recorrido se cruzo con el auto en el que venia la rubia, en dirección contraria, esta se dio cuenta pero no le presto demasiada atención, ya que ambos no se llevaban bien.

Cuando bajo del auto las miradas de preocupación de los cuatros individuos de la entrada se apaciguaron, sonriendo ante ella ingresaron al lugar.

La marcha nupcial replico en todo el lugar, y la novia hizo su ingreso al compás de dicha tonada, el novio le sonreía desde el altar, mientras que ella ya no había que sentir o que pensar, la boda continuo de manera normal.

mientas que Seiya continuaba su búsqueda, se acerco al lugar indicado, vio que el trafico estaba muy lento, a causa de un accidente ,se acerco lo mas que pudo al lugar , quito su casco para ver mejor la situación, qué era tan cual como le había descrito Darien.

El pequeño auto verde en el que se suponía viajaba Michiru estaba destrozado, asombro se acerco a unos policias que estaban en el lugar.

-disculpen, quién era el conductor del auto.

La policía que presto atención a sus palabras se dio vuelta para contestar.

-una chica de cabello verde, la identificamos por su nombre es Kaio Michiru.

-es amiga mía.

-la muchacha esta grabe fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital en la ambulancia que se acaba de ir.

-gracias.

volvió a su moto y partió tras la ambulancia, tenía que comprobar a donde iba, condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta alcanzarlo, por ningún motivo podía detenerlo así que se dedico solo a seguirlo hasta su destino, no se demoro en llegar al destino.

Un hospital de la región, Seiya estaciono de manera rápida en la entrada y corrió a donde se había estacionado la ambulancia, la cual recién estaba abriendo las puertas, primero bajaron los paramédicos los cuales poco a poco tiraron de la camilla hasta que Seiya pudo ver con claridad de quien iba en ella.

Tal como había predicho, se trataba de michiru, el no espero mas y volvió a su moto y marcho a toda velocidad rumbo a la iglesia.

Hola nuevamente a todos ^^

Muchas gracias por leer, esperó que les aya gustado este capitulo aun que sea algo corto pienso que tiene lo justo y necesario estaba pensando en terminarlo con este capitulo pero no puedo dejarlos con la intriga de lo que sucedió o ¿si? De igual manera espero sus comentarios.


	8. fin

**Sin respuesta**

**Capitulo final "te seguiré hasta el infierno"**

Cuando el salio de la habitación, Haruka no sabia que hacer seguirlo o quedarse, prefirió lo segundo y se sentó al lado de Michiru sujetando su cabeza como si esta pesara kilos y kilos, ya no le quedaba nada, nada mas que llorar

-ha…ha…Haruka…

-Michiru!

Exclamó apenas que escucho la débil voz de la peliverde

-¿Qué te sucede?

-no hables, espera a que llame al medico

-¿medico?

-¿no recuerdas?

-me duele la cabeza…

La enfermera apareció por la puerta

-señorita Kaio, al fin despierta. Permiso joven Tenou

-adelante

Haruka se separo de la cama mientras que la enfermera se dedico a estabilizar a Michiru

-señorita Kaio, el doctor vendrá en un momento no se mueva por favor, joven me acompaña

Ambos salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta para que Michiru no escuchara nada

-diga

-joven, puede que a la señorita aya olvidado algún suceso, debe haberse quedado detenida en algún tiempo antes del accidente, pero el tiempo lo dirá el psicólogo apenas llegue para dar un diagnostico, por favor evite hablar del accidente o de los sucesos previos, hasta que llegue el psicólogo

-esta bien, gracias

La rubia volvió a entrar mientras que su amiga no apartaba su vista de ella

-Haruka, te extrañe Como esta la princesa

-se encuentra bien

-Sailor galaxia fue muy difícil de vencer, pero estoy feliz porque siempre estuve a tu lado

-eso también me hace feliz Michiru

-dime Haruka es verdad lo que me dijiste

Haruka se sentó a su lado mirándola a los ojos

-¿que cosa?

-que me seguirías…

-hasta el infierno

Interrumpió sus palabras

-eso me tranquiliza… Haruka

La voz de la paciente comenzó a decaer como si pronto se fuera a quedar dormida

-Haruka…te…amo

- y yo a ti

La rubia se acerco hasta rozar los labios de su compañera y la beso, la otra correspondió su beso pero lentamente su respiración comenzó a decaer, cuando se separaron la peliverde tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, la otra solo la observo.

No había ruido alguno salvo el pitido constante de la maquina que indicaba su pulso pero este fue disminuyendo lentamente, pero pronto comenzó a sonar de manera constante, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba llamo a la enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo, ésta entraron acompañadas de un medico

-tiene un paro

Grito la primera enfermera corriendo hacia la maquina

-¡rápido el reanimador!

En doctor se había acercado hasta Michiru y abierto su polera

-¡listo!

La segunda enfermera se acerco con la maquina

-a la primera potencia

-¡listo! Doctor...

-aquí voy

Presiono el pecho de la paciente con la maquina, el cuerpo de Michiru se movió, mientras que la primera enfermera se acerco a Haruka para sacarla de la habitación

-por favor espere afuera…

Corrió hasta la maquina

-doctor no hay cambio

-segunda potencia ¡rápido!

Ya no veía lo que sucedía pero aun así lo escuchaba

-sigue sin reaccionar

-tercera potencia

-¡listo!

Se escucho la carga pero no el pitido del corazón

-no hay caso, doctor...la perdimos

-hora del deceso…las dieci…

Haruka lo escucho todo su amiga, su eterna compañía había muerto, un dolor fuerte comenzó a oprimir el pecho y comenzó a sudar se cargo contra la muralla resbalándose hasta quedar sentada en el piso, las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos

-Michiru!

Balbuceo entre sollozos, sin esperara respuesta

-Urano

La voz de Haruka era fuerte y segura, ella levanto la cara solo para distinguir a contra luz la silueta de Sailor neptuno, la cual rápidamente se giro y comenzó alejarse

-vamos Urano

Haruka se levanto sin dolor ni pena alguna, para su sorpresa estaba transformada en Sailor

-no se supone que eres mas rápida que yo

La persecución de la peliverde había pasado tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ya no estaban en fuera del hospital, su carrera aun continuaba y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lugar donde ambas se habían reencontrado

-que hacemos aquí Michiru

-no, ya no ahora soy solo neptuno al igual que tu ahora solo eres Urano

-es verdad desde siempre solo hemos sido Sailor neptuno y Sailor Urano lo seguiremos siendo, aunque naciéramos mil veces, para siempre.

-no importa donde sea mientras este a tu lado, estaremos juntas siempre ¿verdad?

-claro, porque yo te seguiría hasta el infierno si fuera necesario

-entonces...sígueme

El viento soplo fuerte sobre la superficie del mar y ambas se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran existido, dejando atrás solo sus cuerpos.

Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!. Al fin lo termine uf si que me a costado darle un final, les doy las gracias a todas las que han leído este fic y me tuvieron paciencia, pero como saben las musas a veces son esquivas, aunque igual hay unas cosas que quedan en el aire y quizás las retome mas adelante, bueno pero será material para otro fic en verdad gracias por su paciencia, nos estamos leyendo^^


End file.
